Lord Boros
Lord Boros is a major antagonist in the manga/anime series One Punch Man, serving as the main antagonist in the Alien Conquerors Arc. He is the leader of the Dark Matter Thieves, a group of aliens who invade other planets. Boros' personal goal is to find an opponent who is worthy of his might, so he traveled to planet Earth to fight Saitama. He was voiced by ‎Toshiyuki Morikawa in the Japanese version, and Chris Jai Alex in the English dubbed version, the former whom had also voiced Naraku, Yoshikage Kira, Mard Geer Tartaros, Sephiroth and Griffith. Appearance Lord Boros is a slim, cyclopean alien with lightly colored spiky hair and pointed ears, which are adorned with multiple earrings. His face is covered with crack-shaped markings that start from his eye(and cover most of his body presumably). In the area of his body below his chest, there seems to be another eye, which moves in synced with his original one. At first, he is seen wearing a full body armor that suppresses his powers. When the armor is broken by Saitama's punch, he attains a more intimidating and slightly more muscular build, while his skin darkens in color, parts of his body grow scales and spikes, and his markings start emitting energy, and gain a lighter color. In his Meteoric Burst form, his appearance changes drastically. His hair grow reaching his back, his eye's sclera becomes black, and his body becomes engulfed in energy, while his markings now return to their original, dark color, and right before he fires his Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon his body briefly turns black and yellow Personality Due to his tremendous power, Boros is a very arrogant being, referring himself as the Dominator of the Universe. Like Saitama, he seeks out those that are capable of giving him a good battle. Despite his arrogance, he does display respect to others, as shown when he wished to exchange names with Saitama, before engaging in battle. After his battle with Saitama, he's come to realize how superior Saitama is compared to him. Although he claims that Saitama was holding back, he admires the former's power and for giving him the battle he's always wanted. Story Boros hails from a planet with harsh living conditions, which gave the members of his race unprecedented strength. Boros rose among them as the best one, growing so strong that practically nobody could match him. He eventually grew bored, deciding to turn to galactic conquest and creating the Dark Matter Thieves, traveling the space to find an opponent who could give him the fight he desired. During his travels, he met with a fortune teller who told him he would find a very strong opponent on the distant planet Earth. Though his crewmates distrusted the prophecy, Boros still followed it, and after 20 years they finally arrived at Earth. Their ship hovers about A-City, which is wiped out in an instant by their cannons. Boros awaits at his throne at first, but after hearing explosions inside the ship he goes to the control room, where Geryuganshoop informs him of a intruder that invaded the ship and was killing their forces. Boros tells him to team up with Groribas and Melzargalrd, but Geryuganshoop informs that Groribas was defeated already. Boros returns to his throne and patiently awaits for the intruder. After defeating Geryuganshoop, Saitama finally reaches Boros, who congratulates him and tells his story, but Saitama punches him, telling him that boredom was a stupid excuse for attacking other's planets. Boros survives the punch, which breaks his armor. Claiming it was only a power limiter, Boros unleashes his power and the two warriors fight. After losing one arm, Boros unleashes his Meteoric Burst form, continuously attacking Saitama and kicking him with enough strength to send him to the moon. Saitama returns and uses his Normal Chain Punches, which pulverize Boros though he recovers almost instantly. Impressed, Boros launches his final attack, the Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon, which was a huge beam of energy strong enough to wipe the entire planet's surface. Saitama counters the attack with his Serious Series Punch, which repels Boros attack and critically wounds him. With no energy left, Boros compliments Saitama, who tells him it was a good fight. However, Boros calls him a liar, for he realized Saitama was holding back all the time and that he was no match for him, dying shortly after. Powers and Abilities Boros is one of the strongest opponents Saitama has faced. Being classed as a Dragon Level Threat, Boros is a very powerful monster that can destroy multiple cities and even has the potential to destroy the entire planet itself. His overall strength and power rivals with Saitama's casual strength. He is said to have travel through different planets and destroy multiple races as a result. Powers *'Immense Strength': Boros has displayed a large degree of his strength. His punches and kicks were enough to send Saitama flying through pillars and large portions of his ship. In Meteoric Burst, his strength was strong enough to create a massive explosion, destroying a large portion of his ship, and send Saitama flying right into the moon. *'Immense Speed': Boros has shown that he can move at extreme speed. He's demonstrated that he can not only keep up with Saitama's speed, but also even catch him off guard at some point. *'Immense Durability': Boros is very durable. He's the first villain to tank a normal punch from Saitama. In Meteoric Burst, he was able to tank another punch directly into his chest, which only made cough out blood and nothing more. He was also able to briefly survive his own planet-destroying attack deflected back at him for a short period of time. *'Regeneration': Boros is capable of regenerating his injuries and limbs in a matter of seconds. This is shown when he was able to regenerate his arm in an instant. He was also able to regenerate his entire body from Saitama's punches in an instant as well. *'Energy Projection': Boros is capable of launching out and fire large blasts of energy from his body. He can create large portions of energy that are enough to destroy large portions of his ship. He states that his energy is capable of reducing any organism to bones in an instant. Abilties *'Unrestricted Form': Boros normally wears a special restraining armor that contains his power. However, once it's destroyed or removed, his true power is unleashed, in which he displays a variety of his powers and abilities at high stats. It is unknown how powerful Boros is with the armor on. *'Meteoric Burst': Meteoric Burst is the final and most powerful form that Boros takes on. In this form, his strength and speed are augmented beyond the limits of his full power. *'Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon': This is Boros' final and most powerful move. This move is said to use up all of his power and is capable of wiping out the entire planet (although in the manga, it is stated that it can only wipe out the planet's surface). *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Boros is a highly proficient and skilled warrior, with centuries of experience to back up his power and reputation. He's able to share an even straight-match with Saitama, even with just one arm. He is an extremely adept combatant, who can adapt to the situation and stage of the fight. Once his true power is unleashed, he becomes a complete monster at fighting, able to deliver multiple strikes on his enemy's body with excellent precision, as well combining his abilities and powers in a very coordinated way. Before Saitama, nobody was able to beat Boros in a hand-to-hand match. Weaknesses *'Incomplete Power Control': It is hinted that Boros has no proper control of his immeasurable power, which apparently risks his life if he is not careful. Judging by how quickly he ran off stamina after turning on his fully-powered state, it can be assumed that Boros never learned how to control his energy right. The fact that his armor was a jar to contain his power only adds more proves to the case. Fighting Style His fighting style consist about delivering his overwhelming power on his enemies with brutality. In combat, Boros became a highly dangerous and skilled opponent, combining his immeasurable abilities in order to attack his enemy on multiple spots and cause as much damage as he can, ensuring his victory on combat. He is seen delivering a blast of attacks at Saitama and being able to hold his own against the bald hero (even though Saitama was holding back), as well being able to keep with him even with just one arm. He uses his regeneration and physical prowess to get an edge on battle and overwhelm his opponent. Themes ''Dark Energy by Makoto Miyazaki'' ''The Ruler by Makoto Miyazaki'' Trivia *Boros initially had a different design in the manga, where he was depicted with steel-plated armor and more of a human look. He was later given more of an alien look. *Boros is one of the two villains to survive long in a battle with Saitama, as well as give him a challenging battle. The other being Garou. **Despite holding back for the majority of the fight, Saitama claims that Boros may be his toughest opponent yet. *In the official One Punch Man Encyclopedia, Boros is labelled as "Dragon", but in an interview with ONE, he states that Boros is "above Dragon". This implies that Boros is somewhere between being a Dragon and God threat. *When ONE was asked who would win in a fight between Boros and Garou, he stated that Boros would obviously beat his human form, but it would be "one hell of a battle" against his Awakened form. External links *Lord Boros on One Punch Man Wiki. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:One Punch Man Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Humanoid Category:Barbarian Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Harbingers Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Neutral Evil Category:Egotist Category:Deceased Category:Martial Artists Category:Genocidal Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Terrorists Category:Monsters Category:Monster Master Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Rivals Category:Criminals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Enigmatic Category:Game Changer Category:Nihilists